H2O: Time will Tell
by Krystalslazz
Summary: Follow Emma and Ash's adventures that we did not see from the end of season 2 onwards. Better than it sounds. Please enjoy. In progress. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**H2O: Time Will Tell**

**A/N: **_**Hey everyone! This story will follow Emma and Ash after the end of season 2 continuing on into season 3. As of yet, I do not know how long I will continue this, but it will go for a few chapters at least. Here is chapter 1. It starts with Emma revealing her secret to Ash (from the end of season 2) and fills in the blanks. Please enjoy and thanks for reading.**_

_**As you already know, I do not own the TV show H2O Just add Water.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1** – _Emma's P.O.V_

I walked boldly up to the counter of the Juicenet cafe.

"You got a minute?" I asked the handsome young man behind it.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

We held hands as we walked down the secluded, deserted beach. I was going to tell him the biggest secret in my life. The secret I had been hiding for the months we had known each other. This secret had put our relationship in jeopardy many times in the past. It was about to be revealed. This revelation made me nervous. However, I could not back down now. I stopped and he turned to me expectantly. With a determined expression, I started walking towards the beckoning waves. I could feel his confused gaze on my back. I hesitated before going back and kissing him on the cheek soundly. It gave me the confidence I needed. I did not want him to think differently of me because of this secret, I did not want to be rejected.

'_It's too late now,' _I thought as I felt the water around my ankles. After a few more paces, I dived under the water. _'Here goes nothing' _I transformed before his eyes and I felt his eyes take in the long orange scaly tail that had replaced my legs. I looked at him expectantly, half-afraid of what I would see there. How would he react to his girlfriend being a mermaid?

_Ash's P.O.V_

"Cool." I said quietly. It was quite a sight to see. I could not believe my eyes. One second she was walking into the water, the next she was looking up at me, a tail where her legs should be. A mermaid? Now that was totally awesome. She was beaming at me looking shy but pleased with my reaction. Emma was a mythological creature. A mermaid. This would explain all her strange behaviours, especially around water and the full moon. Half explaining what had happened last night. I think she could see me piecing all of this together. Emma, using her arms and flapping her tail moved herself shallower. Now only her tail was submerged. I came forward and knelt on the wet sand in front of her, not caring that the ends of my shorts were now wet from the sea's swell.

"How is this even possible?" I asked.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"I have time," I said, very intrigued.

"Could you pull me out of the water first?" she asked.

"Oh! Yeah, sure," I said getting up.

"I'm heavy," she warned. Indeed, she was, but after quite a bit of effort, I got her up onto the dry sand and she lay back as if sunbathing.

"How do you change back?" I asked.

"I have to dry out," she said with a sigh.

"Well, while you do, tell me your story."

"Alright," she began, "Well, last year, Rikki and Cleo were driving around in Zane's zodiac and invited me on board. This is when I first met Rikki." She informed me, "The fuel ran out when Rikki foolishly took us out to sea and we were stuck there. The only thing we could do was to paddle to Mako Island..."

"So all three of you are mermaids?" I asked. She nodded smiling. "I'd never have guessed Rikki..." I trailed off. She laughed, "I can see why," she said. Her expression changed. "You mustn't tell anyone." She said seriously. I understood that. Being exposed would put all the girls in danger.

"I won't. You can trust me on that." She beamed at me again. She suddenly transformed into a human again. I do not know when I would get used to that.

"Thanks." She said and she leant forward and kissed me gently.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: **_**I hope you liked that, please review – tell me what you think. (Also, please don't fret – A Fishy Tale, The Sequel will continue.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ash's P.O.V_

That afternoon, we met with our friends at a deserted beach I hadn't known existed. Emma had told me they called it 'Lewis' Secret Fishing Spot.' I could see why 'Secret' was in the title. The entrance was well hidden from the road and to walk around from the other beaches would be a mission in itself. Emma had informed me that the others already knew she had told me. Nothing had changed between the group and me. Except, possibly, Zane was already much warmer towards me. Maybe that was just my imagination...but he really seemed nicer. I could tell by their energetic smiles that Rikki and Cleo were happy to have me in on their secret; they knew I had already seen a lot. It seemed I had passed the initiation into their Mermaid group, or 'Club' as Zane termed it.

On the way here, Emma had filled me in on everything they had faced during their time as mermaids as we walked over, along with the odd sweet kiss. I felt up to date on all the strange things I had seen. To my own surprise, there was no alteration in my feelings towards my girlfriend. I think I had already fallen in love with her fishy half. The mermaid was a part of her; it had been well before I met her. In the short hours since she had shown me her tail, she had already been acting different. Not different in a bad way, don't get me wrong, but she seemed more honest and ... free. I guess this had been eating away at her for a while, especially with the pressure I had been putting on her to tell, I admit. She was still Emma. That is all that mattered.

OoOoO

Lewis, Zane and I leant against the rocks as our opposites ran towards the water before stopping and waving. I shook my head at their antics and laughed. They then continued and swam off into the vast ocean.

"So, what do you think?" Lewis asked.

"They are absolutely amazing." I replied, "You'd never guess, they hide it so well,"

The guys nodded. "Wow," I sighed, still a little overwhelmed.

"Don't worry mate," Lewis said, "You'll get used to it,"

We chatted amongst ourselves about life and mermaids and eventually I confronted Zane. My theory had been correct, he was being nicer.

"Zane, why are you being so nice all of a sudden?

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You always seemed to have something...against me,"

"Mate, if you remember correctly, you had a little something against me," he replied with a smirk.

I had to agree with that, I always thought he was an arrogant prick. He was always loud in the cafe and disruptive and really did not pay attention to authority. Then there was the tough thing with the girls. We were both trying to defend our girlfriends when they were defending us and we ended up making a mountain out of a molehill. We made up at the end of that but he was not exactly chummy towards me.

I think he saw my thoughts, "If you were thinking about that time with pool and the girls, no hard feelings ay?"

"Yeah, na, it wasn't the pool exactly I was just thinking about our relationship..." I trailed off and thought back to the pool game, "Wasn't there some strange stuff going on during that game though?"

"Oh yeah, there was, the girls were using their powers on us," Zane laughed, "Emma froze the cue to my hand and Rikki made you sweat heavily," he paused, "And remember when I accidently spilt something on Emma, she had turned into a mermaid in the cool room, that's why I was trying to distract you,"

It all made sense.

"Mates?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied shaking the hand that I had offered. Lewis had just been watching the exchange with a smile.

"What are you looking at Lewis?" Zane demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," he looked away quickly before a secret smile reappearing on his face. Apparently, over the years, Zane and Lewis had grown closer. They were actually great mates, despite their personalities.

About twenty minutes later, the three mermaids returned. In the distance, we saw the girls pulling themselves slowly out of reach of the waves. Their tails flapped madly and it was actually rather funny. Rikki was suddenly enveloped in steam. She was soon human again. The other two were in clouds soon after.

They walked up the beach to where we were. I think my face resembled a stunned mullet.

"Being a mermaids is not just the transformation you know," Rikki said, "We got powers to go with it, mine, as you may have guessed is heat,"

"What did you guys get?" I asked Cleo and Emma eagerly.

Cleo raised her hand and out of no-where, a large ball of water appeared. She moved it around in demonstration. I stared as my girlfriend raised her hand and it froze solid. Rikki then balled her hand into a fist and the ball of ice melted again, still held in place, obviously by Cleo. With a flick of her wrist, she sent it tumbling into the sea.

"That is totally wicked." I said awestruck. Emma beamed at me again – obviously is was the right answer.

OoOoO

After heading back to the Juice net as a group, I went back to work and everyone else chatted. After my shift had finished, Emma and I left the group and walked hand in hand down the boardwalk. We exchanged small talk before leaving the path and sitting on the soft hand, still holding hands.

"You're coping very well with this Ash," Emma addressed me. I shrugged off the praise.

"It's surprising yeah, but you haven't changed much in your behaviours, you just seem a little freer now that I know what you are," She nodded in response, happy with this explanation. She leant her head on my shoulder. I turned my head and buried my face in her sweet smelling hair, like lemons.

"Thanks for understanding," she said. I smiled raising my head off hers. I lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

**A/N: **_**I hope you enjoyed that. Please continue to read, review and enjoy. I love to hear your feedback. Constructive criticism welcomed but no flames.**_

_**Thanks very much to my very good friend **__k8sastar,_ _**and to **__onlinegirlgoing4god, Quillox, Zandaya, Juliet Knighly, LBF, ashray4, XxRaindr0pxX, __**and **__YugiohObsessed __**for reviewing, I really enjoy reading your reviews.**_

_**Thanks :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Emma's P.O.V_

I stroked Lucky's flank. She was a beautiful mare.

"All ready," Ash said standing up straight. He had just finished tacking up Rebel for himself.

"Do you need help mounting, Em?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied sweetly. He gave me a look of disbelief.

"Really Ash, I think I can do it this time," I replied. He put his hands up.

"Go ahead then,"

I felt his eyes on me intently as I placed one foot in the stirrup to hoist myself up onto Lucky's back. I lost my balance. Why me? Ash caught me and pushed me back up until I was settled in the saddle. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was close Em," he said with a smirk.

"Maybe I need a little more practice," I giggled, "Thanks Ash. On the bright side, it was better than last time, yeah?"

"Yeah," he chuckled in agreement.

We rode side by side through the countryside. I looked over at my boyfriend's features. He saw me looking at him and smiled. I grinned in response. He looked so…in the zone. It's the same look of contentment I have when I'm swimming.

"Hey Em, I'll race you to that knoll over there," he shouted to me before kicking Rebel into a gallop.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and hurriedly tried to catch up. I caught up. He was laughing at the determined stare on my face. I blushed; he had obviously slowed down considerably – he was the seasoned horse rider. In the last few paces he passed me.

We dismounted and I tackled him to the ground. "No fair!" I shouted, "You could have given me a head start,"

"Would that have really helped?" he laughed. I scowled trying not to laugh. Giggles eventually took me over as I realised the ridiculousness of our state on the ground. I went to get up but he pulled my arm so again I landed on top of him, pulling me into a kiss.

He pulled himself reluctantly away and tethered the horses to a nearby tree. They were happy grazing. He took my hand as he sat down. This moment was perfect. Our eyes locked and he leaned in to kiss me. Of course, there had to be a sun shower. The moment our lips touched, the drizzle rained from the sky. I pulled away abruptly.

"What is it? It's just a little rain," he said trying to kiss me again.

"Ash! I'm a mermaid." I exclaimed and jumped up. Standing up was a bad idea. It had been ten seconds. He almost didn't catch me because he was so awed- again- by my transformation. He let out a gasp as he caught my weight – it wasn't what he was expecting. I giggled.

He laid me gently on the ground. "You really are beautiful you know," he said. I blushed. He was so sweet. I leant over and kissed him.

"So what do we do about your tail?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, we have to wait." I said.

OoOoO

_Ash's P.O.V_

There was something about her as a mermaid that turned me on. All I could think of was how beautiful she was. Soon she returned to her human form.

We rode back to the stables. Along the way, I caught her looking at me, or analysing me – I didn't really mind of course. As we were brushing the horses down, I asked her.

"Have you been analysing me?" She blushed in response.

"I guess," she admitted, "I was just thinking how connected you looked to the horses, like I am to the sea,"

"So you weren't checking me out?" I asked cheekily.

"Well, I can't say I didn't," she replied. We laughed.

OoOoO

"Ash honey," Mum called.

"Yeah?" I replied from my room.

"Come and look at this," she said. I got up reluctantly from my PlayStation and went into the lounge.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your father just brought it upstairs - this is Grandma Julia's stuff that remains. We need to sort through it and pick what we want to keep. We really need more space in the garage. Could you sort it for me hun?"

I sighed. I guess it wouldn't take too long, "Sure, Mum,"

OoOoO

Taking the stuff up to my room I began to sort through it all. Assorted ornaments, letters, jewellery and antique boxes were in the boxes. I put one heavy tin box on my bed – I wanted to look at it later. Soon, I had everything in piles. I had never known too much about my mysterious Grandma Julia. She was estranged from the family of her own choice. My dad was bitter about it saying she was an 'Old Bat' but Mum was more sympathetic. Julia always seemed so…magical. She moved to Tasmania when I was ten and didn't really see her again. I personally think our family should have made more of an effort. She moved back to Brisbane only a few years ago and I visited frequently. She always told me stories of her youth, but in a vague, mysterious manner. I loved her and wished I could have got to know her better. She passed away before I could. I picked up the tin box again. On the lid was carved a 'J' accompanied by a small mermaid shape. Very pretty. Of course it was locked. I looked through the letters, many were from a Louise or Gracie, others from my Grandfather. I couldn't wait to find out all I could about her.

**A/N: **_**Hey everyone :D Sorry that again it has been so long. Nearer the end of the year, everything gets so hectic as I say in every A/N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to stick with me. A Fishy Tale will be updated next, I cannot promise a date however, hopefully not too long.**_

_**Thanks very very much to everyone who sticks with me. Thanks very much for reviewing **__liveonpurpose, Charm96, Eggs and Ham, ashray4, Quillcox, xmangal, Lauren, XxRaindr0pxX __**and my very close, personal friend **__k8sastar._

_**Thanks everyone :D**_

_**-Krystalslazz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Ash's P.O.V_

"Hello?" Emma answered.

"Hey Em," I said, "I have something to show you, can you come over?"

"Can Rikki come too? She's with me,"

"Yeah,"

"We'll be there in half an hour or so,"

"Sweet," I smiled to myself, I wondered what their reaction would be, "See you then,"

_Emma's P.O.V_

"What was that all about?" Rikki asked. She was lying on my bed reading a mechanics magazine. I couldn't understand how she could read those for hours but it explained why she was such a whizz with boats and cars.

"Ash has something to show me," I replied. Rikki sat up.

"He didn't tell you what?"

"No," I frowned in thought, "He sounded excited,"

"Should we start walking now?" Rikki asked me.

"Yeah, I said half an hour ay?" she nodded.

I wondered what was so exciting.

_Ash's P.O.V_

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. With a smile I opened it.

"Hey Ash," she greeted me with a kiss. Rikki followed feeling awkward.

"So what are you going to show us?" she asked as the three of us walked upstairs to my bedroom.

I moved to pick up the box. "You'd never guess what I've found out about my grandmother,"

OoOoO

"So let me get this straight – your grandma is Julia. The Julia who was friends with Miss Chatham and Gracie – the mermaids," Emma asked processing this surprising information. "I would have put it together if I had known her married name" she pondered. "I can't believe I never thought about it," she seemed frustrated with herself. Rikki seemed reasonably nonchalant about the whole thing.

"It's a small world," I laughed. "Do you think she was a mermaid while I knew her? Do you think I have any mermaid blood," I asked excitedly.

"Ah, I don't think so Ash," Emma thought. "She lost her powers fifty years ago,"

"Oh?"

"You know when you were over and the water went crazy, and it was a full moon? Well that night was a special planetary alignment or something, ask Lewis," Rikki spoke up, "Anyway, it only comes once every fifty years, and in the moon pool that night, a mermaid will lose their powers forever. Miss Chatham said that the three of them gave up there powers on a similar night fifty years earlier."

For some reason, I felt slightly disappointed; I guess I felt that if I had had some mer-blood, I could have related to Emma and girls more. But then again, being a human definitely had its perks – I didn't have to worry about water touching me. I don't think I really want to be a merman.

The girls were examining the pictures.

"They look so carefree," Rikki said, "I don't think I ever want to give my powers up, I love it too much,"

"Ash, you're going to have to make sure that no one see these pictures," Emma said, looking very serious. I knew the consequences.

"I'll make sure of it," I said firmly. I hid those pictures in a very secure location. I was still amazed that I had had an ex-mermaid in my own family. I wondered how many mermaids were actually in the world – if all you had to do was be swimming in the wrong place on a full moon.

OoOoO

It was amazing: this feeling. I was swimming hand in hand with my beautiful mermaid girlfriend. It was funny when I put it like that: my girlfriend is a mermaid. She was so elegant and powerful while swimming pulling me along effortlessly. It was so cool gliding quickly through the water. We had a system worked out. When I needed air, I would squeeze her hand and I would go to the surface – this was more frequently than I would have liked. My new aim was to be able to hold my breath longer. I swam back down to where she was waiting. I kissed her gently. I decided I liked the sensation especially underwater.

_Normal P.O.V_

In the weeks that followed, Ash was becoming a bit of an expert on mermaids – well not really. The girls and Lewis told him all the basics and Emma was willing to answer all of Ash's many questions about mermaids and magic. Their relationship was also going from strength to strength. They had been together for four months when the summer holidays hit. Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis and Zane had survived their school exams. Zane was not sure what he was doing next but he had finished his final year, he decided on a gap year until he made up his mind. Ash had applied and had been accepted into Queensland University of Technology in Brisbane to study a Bachelor of Business. Emma, Rikki, Cleo and Lewis would be returning for their final year. At least, Emma thought she would be.

OoOoO

Emma came into the living room after having a great day with the girls swimming round the reefs.

"Sit down, Emma," Her mother said, gesturing to the spare seat. Elliot was already there, looking just as worried as his sister.

"Your father and I had been doing a lot of thinking recently and we have decided to home school you next year,"

Emma's eyes widened.

"What? How could you do this to me? My final year of school?"

Her father held up a hand and she quietened.

"We thought this would be your reaction but we have a method in our madness."

Emma looked at her parents questioning. Elliot just silently waited for the punch line.

"We have decided we have enough funds to travel the world for the year," their mother said excitedly. Emma and Elliot just stared. Many thoughts were racing through Emma's mind. A year? As a mermaid? Away from her friends? Away from Ash?

"Wh-when do we leave?" she stuttered.

"Next month; the fifth of January," her dad said. Saying that Emma was shocked was an understatement.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Life was really hectic, but now (Thank God) it's the summer holidays. Unfortunately, I've been travelling NZ and Australia over the past three, now there is only three left :-( Anyway, thanks so much to those who are continuing to read this story, favouriting and following. I really do appreciate it.**_

_**Thanks especially to the people who reviewed : **__Eggs and Ham, k8sastar, Quillcox, h2ojustaddwaterfan, Colette Amelia, Cupcake46813, ashray4, xmangal __**and **__YugiohObsessed_

_**Thanks again, and I apologise if the next update takes a very long time…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

How would she break the news to the others?

"A year?" Emma asked again.

"Yes, isn't it exciting?" her mother said.

It was exciting but she saw many downsides, the most prominent of which was how to keep her secret safe from her family and missing her friends.

She continued to ponder as she left the living room and found herself falling back onto her bed with a sigh. This was a once in the lifetime opportunity right? And she could always text message and chat over social media sites when she had internet reception.

She would talk to them tomorrow morning.

OoOoO

She looked at the list she had written the night before:

**'Pros:**

-Opportunity of a life time

-No school

-Less stress of school work

-No exams

-More bad school stuff

-Exploring the world

-A cruise at one point

-It will be fun

-Can keep in touch with people via media

**Cons:**

-No graduation

-No final day of school pranks

-No friends

-No Ash

-Social life would lack

-Secret Keeping -Water will be involved at one point'

'Well, there are more pros than cons' she thought. Her pros were mainly to do with missing school and having fun abroad and her cons were to do with missing her current friends. The pros outweighed the cons from her perspective. She text Rikki and Cleo, '_MEET AT MOONPOOL. ASAP. URGENT'_

OoOoO

"This had better be good for getting me out of bed so early," Rikki moaned.

"Rikki. It's eleven?" Emma replied.

"So? It's still too early on a Saturday." She retorted.

"So what's urgent?" Cleo asked.

The trio were reclining in the moon pool. Emma lifted her tail up and down through the water. "I have some really important news." Emma said. The others waited expectantly.

"I won't be coming back to school next year. I'm going to be travelling around the world with my family," Emma said bluntly.

"What?" Cleo and Rikki said in unison. She nodded. They looked at her in shock.

"That's awesome, Em." Cleo said engulfing her in an awkward mermaid hug. "We're going to miss you, so much." Cleo withdrew. "So do you know where exactly you're travelling to?"

"I think pretty much everywhere," Emma smiled, "It is a year."

"I'm sure it'll be great. You'll have to update us whenever you fly to another country and send us postcards." Cleo said. "When do you leave?"

"Next month…"

"A month?"

"I know, I wish I'd had more warning."

"Am I the only one worried about the secret factoring into this holiday?" Rikki asked. She did not sound happy.

"I've thought about it, but would it really be that bad if my family found out? They could help me keep safe,"

"No; it's out of the question. Please don't tell them." Rikki replied roughly.

"Okay," Emma said. Her expression was hard to read. "I won't tell them. It's for you Rikki."

Rikki nodded. She was tight-lipped as she gave Emma a tight hug. She released her and swam quickly out of the moon pool.

"Do you think she's alright?" Emma asked.

"No." Cleo said categorically. "I haven't seen her like that very often."

Emma did not really know how to react. She was upset that she would be leaving them too.

**A/N: ****_Sorry if you feel this was sloppily written, I'm not overly happy with it either._**

OoOoO

After swimming back to the mainland, Rikki walked back to her house feeling unusually emotional. She didn't understand it herself either. Why was she reacting like this? She knew that it boiled down to the fact she did not want things to change. Since she had moved to the Gold Coast, her life had been amazing, ignoring the first few weeks of school. She had been gifted with great friends and an awesome power. She had become a mermaid. She wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Well, maybe some of the close scrapes would have been nice not to experience, but, every mistake is a learning experience. And of course, she and Emma had always clashed more than she and Cleo but fire and ice right? Sure they had had their share of ups and downs but they eventually came through it. Despite their differences, the three of them were inseparable – and this was a rare thing for Rikki who was typically a loner. She was afraid that if Emma left her perfect world would come crumbling down. After a year, would they still be close? Would they be able to maintain contact? She guessed time would tell.

OoOoO

Emma left to go break the news to her boyfriend and Cleo left to try console Rikki.

Cleo dried herself off at Lewis' secret fishing spot and walked to the caravan park where Rikki lived. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Terry, is Rikki home?" she asked politely as he opened the door.

"Yeah, come on in," he replied. "She's in her room."

Cleo knocked on Rikki's bedroom door. Rikki knew who it would be. She released a sigh and answered it.

"Hey Cleo," she said. Cleo came into her room. She looked around and opened her mouth to say something when Rikki interrupted her.

"I know it's a mess."

Cleo nodded. There was barely any floor space and Rikki's desk was completely covered in papers and books, still there from studying for the end of year exams. And yes, Rikki had studied – very last minute, but she had studied. Cleo sat down on the bed and Rikki took the desk chair. Cleo was amazed it was clear.

"You know why I'm here," Cleo said. Rikki nodded.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" she exclaimed. "I'm usually the one who has it all together."

"You don't have to put on a tough act with us. You know that don't you?"

"It's a hard habit to break?" Rikki replied with a half-smile. She paused. "I guess I just…don't want things to change. I don't want to lose the friendship we have as a trio,"

"That's never going to happen." Cleo replied.

"Are you sure? A lot can happen in a year."

"Yes. But we have a connection that other people don't have. And besides, it's not like we're both leaving. You still have me. Or is that not good enough for you?" Cleo smirked.

"You know that's not what I mean." Rikki replied. "I'm going to miss her like hell. There'll just be the two of us – well, and Zane and Lewis – for senior year! Our last year of school and we'll be missing Emma."

"I'm not happy about it either Rikki, but we should be happy for her. A world trip with her parents? Personally, I think that Emma isn't too happy about the idea either – did you notice how she looked when she broke the news to us? She probably has the same fears. If she does, it means that because we are all making an effort, we probably won't lose our friendship in the end." Cleo said brightly. This logic was sound in Rikki's mind. She was probably right. It wouldn't be too bad, right?

**A/N: ****_I'm so sorry it's taken so long for an update on this story – I've been working on A Fishy Tale. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still not sure where I'm taking this story so I'm just making it up as I go along._**

**_Thanks so much to _**_Quillcox, CelticH2O, charlotte bird, ObsessedwReading, ashray4, liveonpurpose, __**and **__Makofreak __**for reviewing - it means a lot.**_

_**I hope the next update won't be as long in coming as this one has been.**_


End file.
